For You I'd Be An American Gangster
by TJ7207789
Summary: When Rachel told Quinn that they would see each other again in New York when Quinn found a way to get there, this probably wasn't what Rachel had imagined Quinn becoming. Faberry Future AU


For You (I'd Do Anything)- Chapter 1

**A/N: Random thought I had on the Rachel and Quinn meet years after HS in NY plot. You always either one is in an awful situation, or they both have great successful lives, and I thought this idea was a little different from what's out there.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or anything related to it.

Quinn never realized how much she relied on the presence of one Rachel Barbra Berry until she was gone.

It wasn't like Quinn hadn't realized during senior year that she had developed feelings for Rachel, because she definitely had. But she figured that Rachel was destined for greatness far beyond what Quinn could keep up with, and so she kept her secret until it was too late.

Quinn knew that unlike Finn, she would never try to hold Rachel back from her dreams. But watching Rachel and her Dads packing all of Rachel's belongings into their car hurt like nothing had ever hurt before. She wanted to get the weight of her feelings off her chest, but when Rachel saw her and hurried over to say goodbye, Quinn saw the look of unbridled joy on her face. She knew she couldn't give the girl any reason whatsoever to leave any part of herself in Lima.

"Quinn! I didn't expect for you to come and see me off!"

"I know we haven't been the best of friends. Or friends at all really. And I know that it's my fault, but since we'll probably never see each other again, I just wanted you to know that… I'm going to miss you."

Rachel seemed surprised by the unexpectedly heartfelt goodbye. "Why wouldn't we ever see each other again, Quinn?"

"Because you're going to New York, where you'll become a famous superstar, while I'm going to a state school after which I'll probably be just another Lima loser watching you on TV."

"Quinn, I only have time to tell you this once more before I leave. You might not think so but you are more than just a pretty girl. I know that you'll find something that you are amazing at and it'll take you anywhere you want to go. That's why this isn't goodbye Quinn. I'll see you again when you get to New York."

Quinn couldn't help the tears that were building during Rachel's monologue, nor could she help it when she threw her arms around the shorter girl. "Okay. New York then."

**QxRQxRQxRQxR**

Quinn may have been able to force herself to let Rachel go without confessing her real feelings, but that didn't mean that they lessened or went away. She had hoped that not seeing the brunette all the time might alleviate some of her desire. She wanted to be able to be happy that Rachel was going to achieve all she had ever dreamed of.

But truth was, that the summer away from Rachel was only making her feelings worse. She had tried hanging out with others, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Kurt, but none of them could do anything to improve her depressed state. It probably wasn't helping because she knew all four of them and Blaine would all be joining Rachel by the end of the summer in a mass exodus to the big apple.

They might not have helped to improve her mood, but at least they provided a distraction. As Quinn watched her two best friends drive away forever she was ready to have a breakdown. She needed to make the last thing that Rachel had said to her become reality.

'…_This isn't goodbye Quinn. I'll see you again when you get to New York.'_

She had to get to New York. _Had to_, even if it was the last thing she ever did. _Had to_ find Rachel and tell her how she felt. _Had to_ be good enough to never hold Rachel back. It was the only thing she had left to drive her.

And she couldn't let Rachel down.

The only problem was she didn't have any great talents or skills to get her there and make her successful. Rachel had told her that she was more than just a pretty face, but she couldn't really think of anything that would get her far. And New York was far and Rachel would be farther when she was a superstar.

Unfortunately she was pretty, but she wasn't made to be a model. She sang decently, but not well enough to be a star like Rachel. She was a good cheerleader, but didn't think she could handle it if she never grew out of being Quinn the head cheerleader. She _was _pretty smart, but so were a _lot_ of people and they, unlike her, could afford to pay tuition at somewhere better than a crappy small state school in Ohio.

In the days between Santana and Brittany's departure for school and her own, Quinn tried to think of what she was really good at, and how she could parlay it into success in New York.

And as she thought she could really only think of one thing in her life that she had _really_ been great at and that was being The Head Bitch In Charge. She had ruled McKinley with an iron fist before Beth. When she was in charge people did what she wanted them to. Nobody questioned her and nobody crossed her.

_Nobody but Rachel._

But what on earth good were those qualities unless she was a corporate executive, or, God forbid, a teacher.

The answer didn't come to her until she got to school.

Quinn coasted through her first week, thankful that class at least provided some temporary distraction from her never ending stream of Rachel related thoughts. But the weekend had arrived and she was left in her room trying to find something to occupy her thoughts. Her roommate had been no help on that front, as she was stuck with a girl who was possibly the reincarnation of the _worst _parts of Santana's slutty high school behavior.

So with her roommate, and possibly every other person in her whole dorm, out getting smashed, Quinn was curled up trying to find _anything_ on the TV that interested her. It was during her channel flipping that she noticed that there seemed to be a non-stop flow of people into and out of the room next door. At first she figured it was some dumbass having a party in their dorm room.

But as time went by and the door kept revolving, it was obvious her first instinct wasn't correct. Only a monumental moron would open their door so much during a party. Finally finding something to spark her curiosity, Quinn stopped focusing on the TV and tried to hear what was being said.

At best she could hear snippets of conversation, "Yeah man, you know I got that good shit."

"Aight, let me get an eighth."

Quinn knew from her time living with Puck that she was living next door to a drug dealer. Sighing, Quinn figured that she wasn't going to get any peace living where she was.

"_Me, I want what's coming to me."_

"_Oh, well what's coming to you?"_

"_The world, chico, and everything in it."_

Quinn found it ironic that she had accidentally stopped on _Scarface_ while she discovered that the guy next door was a drug dealer. She had seen the movie once before, poor immigrant going nowhere starts selling drugs and rises to the top of an empire of money, drugs and power.

_Going nowhere… empire… money… power…_

Quinn knew how to get to New York.


End file.
